Communication protocols provide devices with an agreed-upon format that allows for transmission of data between the devices. Many communication protocols transmit and receive data at a predetermined speed or transfer rate. Furthermore, communication protocols may be limited to communications between only two devices. In other words, a particular device may not be able to communicate at a single instance to multiple devices.